IBC 13 launches the newest Sunday musical variety show P.O.13
posted on January 28, 2019 ''Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar banner IBC 13's newest noontime musical-variety show every Sunday, P.O.13. '' The battle for supremacy among Sunday noontime musical variety shows in a three-way contest for IBC 13's own bet from the success of It's Partytime and Hey it's Fans Day!, P.O.13, which stands for Party On 13, was launched yesterday, January 27, with Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar leading the concert party along with today's hottest Kaibigan talents. Joining in the celebration broadcast live from the studios of IBC Broadcast Center along Capitol Hills Drive were: Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Young JV, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz and Secarats premier artists Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura, Along with the country's top performers, which includes Michael Pangilinan, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila and Alyssa Angeles. John James Uy, Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Jed Montero, Martin Escudero, Andi Eigenmann, Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, Vin Abrenica and Coleen Garcia joins the party every week. The rest of IBC’s roster of young stars also a regular performers, including Kenzo Gutierrez, Kyle Vergara, Gabbi Garcia, Janina Vela, Yna Uy, BJ Forbes, Vance Larena, Paulo Angeles, Ysabel Ortega, Julian Trono and Riva Quenery; and the hottest Secarats young stars, including Angelina Cruz, Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias, Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Keith Cruz, Basti Gonzales, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Via Saroca, Sarah Ortega, Allen Cecilio, Denise Canlas, NJ Roben Asunto, Raisa Dayrit, Renz Aytona, Carl Longno, Aaron Rosaio and Harold Rementilla. P.O.13 also marks the party hosts, including AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla, along with the regular dancers of Streetboys and DTM Dancers. The continuing Sunday noontime programming is a commitment of IBC 13's objective of a new set of programs in the standard fare being offered by the two giant networks. Director Mark A. Reyes maintained that P.O.13 is set to continuing head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept, and perhaps more flexible, with more than just the musical production numbers, compared to its competitors in the fans of traditional Sunday noontime shows. "Basically ang iba sa amin, sila [ABS-CBN's ASAP Natin 'To and GMA-7's Sunday PinaSaya] kasi concert party and all-star party," director Reyes explained to PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). "Very thankful ako that they trusted me enough because it's my first time din to do something like this and it's a big and ang laki ng cast," Direk Mark mentioned after wrapping up the pilot episode. "It's sort of like our banner show for TV, so very thankful ako. We promise to work very hard so that we could offer the viewers something new every week." ''Opening Number of P.O.13'' (#PO13ValentinesDay) (February 10, 2019) :At the opening number :Streetboys :Universal Motion Dancers :Joyce Abestano (Licky Licky by Crispy) :Jeffrey Hidalgo and Hazel Faith dela Cruz (Shiny Happy People by R.E.M.) :Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (Flashdance... What a Feeling by Irene Cara) :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (Don't Talk Just Kiss by Right Said Fred feat. Jocelyn Brown) :Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (Heal My Broken Heart by Smile.dk) :Ariel Rivera and Vina Morales (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) :Anja Aguilar and Dingdong Avanzado (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) :Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Cherryz, Rico, Ariel, Vina, Dingdong, Joyce, Jeffrey, Anja, Sofia, Diego, Hazel :Opening: Ariel Rivera, Sam Y.G. : Up next: Birthday celebration ni Donna Cruz (sa pagbabalik ng P.O.13) : Commercial break : Sam Pinto, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Patrick Destura, Sam Y.G. : Song: : Hanggang Kailan - Martin Nievera (1989) : Are You Ready for Loving Me - René Froger (1990: early 90s dance hits) : That Thing You Do - Boom Boom Club (1997) : Surfin' Summer - The Beach Boys (SpongeBob) ''P.O.13: Cherryz Mendoza (The Mall Princess @ 18)'' (March 17, 2019) Cherryz @ 18 (PAM Production) :Cherryz Mendoza :Greetings: (Tita ni Cherryz) :Sing: Alyssa Angeles :Perform: Cherryz danced with Jeffrey Hidalgo, Tonton Gutierrez :Greetings: (Tito ni Cherryz) :Sing: Janella Salvador :Perform: Cherryz danced with Hiro Volante, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla :Greetings: Claudine Nucole Talon Mendoza :Sing: Marlo Mortel :Perform: Cherryz danced with Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales :Greetings: Vehnee Saturno (composer ni Cherryz) :Sing: Via Saroca :Perform: Cherryz danced with Richard Poon, Richard Gomez :Greetings: Dingdong Avanzado :Sing: Michael Pangilinan :Perform: Cherryz danced with Rico dela Paz, Francis Magundayao :Greetings: Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., owner of Secarats Talent Management Services and manager of Cherryz :Sing: Miguel Aguila :Perform: Cherryz danced with Paulo Angeles, Kenzo Gutierrez :Greetings: Sarah Geronimo :Sing: Hazel Faith dela Cruz :Perform: Cherryz danced with Michael Tañeca, Miguel David :Greetings: Marigeane Talon Mendoza :Sing: Ariel Rivera :Perform: Cherryz danced with Young JV, AJ Muhlach :Greetings: Ronald Mendoza :Young JV :Sing: Cherryz perform with her dad Ronald Mendoza and Emman Franc :Birthday: Cherryz, Ronald, Emman, Dingdong, Jeffrey, Tonton, Hiro, Justin, Harold, Patrick, Basti, Richard, Richard, Rico, Francis, Paulo, Kenzo, Michael, Miguel, Young JV, AJ :Up Next: 'Di pa tapos ang birthday ni Cherryz na umaapa sa surpresa! Part two ng Secarats teen girls. Ni Cherryz! Abangan niya na! Sa pagbabalik ng P.O.13! :Commercial break :Patrick, Rico, Hiro :Cherryz :Joyce Abestano :18 Candles: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot, Sarah Ortega, Marigeane Talon Mendoza, Claudine Nucole Talon Mendoza :Perform: :Muli by Vina Morales (2000) :One and Only (Adele) - Cherryz Mendoza :Wow Me Ganun - Mr. Fu (novelty dance) 'Opening Number of ''P.O.13 (#PO13SummerNaKaibiganMo) (April 28, 2019) : At the opening number : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Ariel Rivera (She Bangs by Ricky Martin) : Vina Morales and Patrick Destura (You Are My Universe by The Brand New Heavies) : Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Basti Gonzales (Step Into the Rhythm by Klippers) : Donna Cruz and Richard Poon (There's No Stopping My Heart by Ceejay) : Young JV and Anja Aguilar (Tonight by Jessica Sanchez and Ne-Yo) : Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (The Best Things In Life Are Free by Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing-dance) and Rico dela Paz (dance) (Goin' In by Jennifer Lopez feat. Flo Rida) : Ariel Rivera and Joyce Abestano (Break Free by Ariana Grande feat. Zedd) : Dingdong Avanzado (Glad You Came by The Wanted) : Jeffrey, Anja, Basti, Hazel, Young JV, Cherryz, Ariel, Vina, Dingdong, Donna, Richard, Joyce, Patrick, Marlo, Janella (Kaibigan Mo (IBC 13 theme song) by Sarah Geronimo) w/ Rico : Opening: Ariel, Sam, Sam Y.G. : Birthday ni Cara : Performer: Cara Eriguel with Streetboys : Birthday: Jeffrey, Sam : Up next: P.O.13 LSS (sa pagbabalik ng P.O.13) : '''Performer: : AC Bonifacio (perform Kill This Love)